Anyone up For Truth or Dare?
by BiggerstaffStalker
Summary: One-Shot, Christmas at Titans Tower, they decide to play Truth or Dare Speedy reveals his feelings for Raven all thanks to a dare.Rating just to be safe
1. Don't Do Dare, and you are a loser

Truth or Dare Anyone

A/N: Just a one shot that I had attempted to post on Christmas, but my internet connection was faulty. I finally figured it out today (26th). My dad had been attempting to install Comcast for like 4 hours on my sister and my computers, I decided to try and mess with it and miraculously found out how to get past this part where it would say there was something wrong with the computer. I was so happy!!!! Anyway… hope everyone had a happy/merry Christmas, or Hanukah, or Kwanza, whatever you believe in… This is actually a belated Christmas story to Celtic Dancer, I promised I would write her a Raven/Speedy Story for Christmas, and I try and keep promises… even if it is late. Hope everyone else likes it anyway!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot… if the teen titans were mine… I would…well, I don't know because they aren't mine.

Onward to the story!

* * *

The Titans had just finished opening presents. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over which new video came they should play first.

"Halo 2!" Cyborg was shouting above the noise of the new stereo that Robin was messing with.

"Urbz," Beast Boy retorted just as loud.

"No way, that is a one player game; I wouldn't be able to play." Cyborg complained scooting closer to the new x-box slowly and unnoticeably.

"So, you can watch," Beast Boy answered.

"Oh, what fun that would be." Cyborg said rolling his eyes, "I've got an idea, how about we play Halo 2 and you be a man or I tell all of Jump City that you played Barbie Make-up artist and that it is under your bed," Cyborg threatened smirking. Beast Boy paled.

"That was only once!" He bit out trying to make a come back but Cyborg's victory was obvious to everyone in the room. Robin started laughing while Starfire looked up from the stationary she was writing on.

"I wish to play this game… It would help me get used to the earthly custom of make-up, which I have not quite mastered yet." She said in an elated voice.

"Er, sure Star…" Beast Boy answered, Starfire stood up and skipped out of the room.

"I highly doubt a computer game would help her," Raven said, "the next thing you know, she will be trying to get her head in the computer so that she can put make-up on her face."

"I can picture that," Speedy said smiling, "Hey I got an idea, who wants to play a different game?"

"What kind of game?" Robin asked turning off the stereo.

"Truth or Dare," Speedy answered.

"I'm in…" Cyborg said automatically.

"Same here," Robin said at the same time.

"I might as well if you are playing… though I could easily play the Urbz; I'm felling a bit risky today." Beast Boy said, they all looked expectantly at Raven who was reading her new book. She looked up as she turned the page.

"Sorry, but I'm disinclined to acutest your request" Raven answered, seeing their confused expressions added, "It means no."

"But you have to play; it won't be any fun if you don't." Speedy pleaded.

"I think it would be safer if I didn't join," Raven answered.

"It would be far worse if you didn't." Robin said. Raven gave it some thought and decided that maybe Robin was right, "fine," she conceded.

"Awesome! What about Starfire?" Beast Boy asked

"Just leave her, she wouldn't understand the game anyway," Robin answered. Everyone looked at him in shock, their eyes looking about to pop out of their eyes.

"Well Robin that was an uncalled for remark, we all we under the impression that you fancied Starfire, but I guess we were wrong…" Raven said after a long awkward silence.

"Anyway, who wants to go first?" Speedy asked after the long weird silence after Raven's remark.

"I'll go first," Cyborg volunteered.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Speedy asked.

"Dare, unlike some people here, I'm not chicken, well I can't turn into one." Cyborg boasted.

"Cyborg, I dare you to start a lone Macarena at the Christmas Ball tonight when a really slow song comes on." (A/N: My brother and I dared my uncle to do this at my cousins wedding, a moment like that is something you will never forget; your ribs won't forget either) Speedy dared.

"That is simple, alright Beast Boy, truth or dare?" Cyborg asked.

"Dare," Beast Boy answered.

"Alright, I dare you to let me play Halo 2 before you play Urbz." Cyborg explained.

"Dude that is the worst dare ever!" Beast Boy said attempting to make Cyborg change the dare.

"Oh well, Robin truth or dare," Beast Boy asked once he knew that Cyborg was not going to change his mind.

"Truth," Robin said.

"Oh come on robin, don't be wimp." Cyborg said nudging him with his elbow.

"I want truth…" Robin gave finally.

"Fine… alright… um…Who was the first girl you ever kissed?" Beast Boy questioned, Robin went pink and glanced quickly at Raven then at the floor. Raven looked just as nervous. "Erm… Raven," Robin said finally.

"When?" Cyborg asked interested.

"Sorry, the question didn't ask when." Robin said, "But that was a long time ago, when we were forming the titans…"

"Speedy, truth or dare?" Robin asked

"Dare, obviously." Speedy said leaning back in his chair, Robin thought a moment before saying, "The next time you see the person you like, you have to walk up to her and kiss her."

"Sounds simple enough," Speedy agreed, "Raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Raven answered not looking up from her book.

"Ok… What was the longest time you have ever gone without opening a book?" Speedy inquired.

"Like two days I think… might have been three or four." Raven answered.

They continued to play the game until it was time for them to get ready for the Christmas Ball at the mayors manor, and to pry Starfire from the computer. Speedy left for his apartment claiming that he would be back before they left.

An hour and a quarter later the Titans were waiting in the living room for Speedy, all the boys had on black tuxes. Starfire had on a bubblegum pink Cinderella-style dress with white heeled sandals, her hair was in an elegant French braid. Raven was wearing a long black dress with small sparkles that you could only see if you looked at it closely or light hit a sparkle directly. The spaghetti straps were little Austrian crystals. She wore black heeled sandals so that the hem of the dress was a centimeter off the ground. Her hair was in a bun with a few stray strands that lay on her face. Neither girls wore make-up, Raven didn't really like make-up, Starfire had attempted to wear make-up but it looked horrible so they had forced her to wash it off.

The elevator opened and Speedy strode through the doors walking right past Robin's greeting and stopped in front of Raven and pulled her into a kiss. Raven's eyes went wide in shock, but slowly closed as she realized that the kiss was nice. Speedy pulled back a moment later.

"The game earlier made me realize it was time that I expressed how I really feel about you. Just thought you ought to know that I love you. Merry Christmas Raven," Speedy explained looking Raven straight in the eyes. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Raven, who opened it with trembling hands. Finding a gold necklace with a heart and a key charm on it; Raven gave a rare smile and didn't object when Speedy pulled her into another kiss.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is it good, bad? Please Review and tell me… though you don't need to tell me that it is cheesy, because if you think so I agree too, lol.

Hope you all had a good Christmas!!!!

Until Next time,

Biggerstaffstalker (previously Mrs.RavenWood


	2. Long Anticipated Authors note, I'm truly...

Author's Note… that has long been anticipated.

* * *

I don't mean to sound rude of like a bwitch, but it appears to me that some of you are not of high rate intelligence, I think I made it pretty clear that this was going to be a one shot and I just received a flame… haha that is so funny, this story went out in December and I now I just finally got a flame for it, honestly I wanted a flame for it, because I really think it sucked and was boring anyway, thanks to all those to left nice reviews, and I am sorry if you think I am yelling at y'all right now because I'm not, I'm just letting y'all know that this will not be continued, since I am positive that a one-shot is a one chapter story, therefore, this shall only be one chapter and now it is over.

* * *

Sorry, but still sincerely yours,

Biggerstaffstalker

Ps.: whoever hunter, the anonymous reviewer was that flamed me, next time maybe you could have the balls to actually leave a signed review flamed. That is if you are a boy… if you are a girl and you chose that for you name, and it isn't your actual name, I would like to point out that you have some issues! Thank you, and goodbye

* * *

Oh Yes! I will not being doing any other Teen Titans fan fictions, because I'm not up to date with any of the episodes anymore or any of that crap, not that Teen Titans is crap, I like teen titans, I am talking about like what happened and all that… wow repetition.

* * *

Sorry all, I am in a really depressed mood today, my favorite local band just broke up, and they could have made it big, I know they could have.

Review if you feel like it, I really could care less.


End file.
